Glee Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to the Glee Fanfiction Wiki Do you like Glee? Do you like to write FanFiction about Glee? Well, you came to the right place. Gleeky-Fanfiction is all about Glee FanFiction! Death of Cory Monteith Cory Monteith, who played heart throb Finn Hudson in the Fox hit "Glee," was found dead in a Vancouver hotel room on Saturday, police said. He was 31. Police said the cause of death was not immediately apparent, but they ruled out foul play. Medical examiners will conduct an autopsy on Monday. Monteith's body was discovered by staff members at the Fairmont Pacific Rim Hotel after he missed his checkout time, acting Chief Constable Doug LePard told reporters. Monteith apparently had several people over to his room at one point Friday night, but LePard said Monteith, who had checked in July 6, was seen on hotel surveillance video returning to his room in the early morning hours by himself. The glue of 'Glee' Adam Shankman, who directed an episode for each of the past three seasons, told CNN's Poppy Harlow that he had talked to Monteith on Saturday morning. The actor said he wanted to come down to California to Jet Ski. Shankman said Monteith was the glue of "Glee." He was always welcoming, whether it was to a guest director or a new cast member, Shankman said. The actor knew all of his lines when filming began each time and would congratulate his fellow cast members when he thought they did well. "He showed up every day and he was a delight," Shankman said. 'My heart is broken' One of his castmates on "Glee," Mark Salling, tweeted a simple "no" after police held their news conference. Dot-Marie Jones, who plays the football coach at the fictional William McKinley High tweeted: "I have no words! My heart is broken. Cory was not only a hell of a friend, he was one amazing man that I will hold close to my heart forever. "I am blessed to have worked with him and love him so much! My heart is with his family and our whole Glee family! I love you all!" Offscreen, Monteith was dating co-star Lea Michele. He was madly in love with her, Shankman said. "He felt like it had renewed his spirit." Reps for the actress asked Sunday "that everyone kindly respect Lea's privacy during this devastating time." Struggles with substance abuse Monteith spent time in rehab this year, checking into a drug addiction treatment facility in late March. He had been frank about his struggles with substance abuse, telling Parade magazine in 2011 that he began using drugs at 13, and by 19 went into rehab after his mother and friends intervened. "I had several interactions with him yesterday where he said that he was doing amazing," Shankman said. "He even said I am feeling fantastic. I'm like everybody else, really devastated and confused by what happened." Awards for show Monteith had been on the musical comedy show since it began in 2009. On the show, Monteith played the dim quarterback of the football team at the Ohio high school who is forced to join the glee club. After graduation, he comes back to town and helps direct a musical at the school. In 2011, he won a Teen Choice Award for top actor in a comedy. The show's cast won a Screen Actors Guild Award for an ensemble in a comedy the previous year. He was in three projects that are in post-production, according to the Internet Movie Database. One of them was a movie entitled "All The Wrong Reasons," also starring Kevin Zegers. "I've never lost a friend this close. This feels like a mistake," Zegers wrote. Cause of Death "Glee" star Cory Monteith died of a "mixed drug toxicity" involving heroin and alcohol, the British Columbia coroner's office said Tuesday. "At this point there is no evidence to suggest Mr. Monteith's death was anything other than a most-tragic accident," the office said in a statement. "Mr. Monteith's family has been made aware of the circumstances surrounding the death," the statement added. "On behalf of family members, the BC Coroners Service asks that the media respect their privacy at this difficult time." Monteith, 31, was found dead Saturday in his Vancouver, British Columbia, hotel room. He was believed to be alone when he died. Police said Monteith had been out with people earlier, but video and electronic records from the hotel indicated he returned to his room by himself early Saturday. Monteith had talked bluntly about struggling with addiction since he was a teenager, calling it a serious problem and telling Parade magazine in 2011 he was "lucky to be alive." He admitted himself to a treatment facility in April for substance addiction and asked for privacy as he took steps toward recovery, a representative said at the time. He also received treatment when he was 19. "Glee," with its catchy song-and-dance numbers and high-profile guest stars like Gwyneth Paltrow and Britney Spears, became an instant hit when it debuted in 2009. Monteith played Finn Hudson, the show's resident hunk with a heart of gold. The Fox network and the producers of "Glee," including 20th Century Fox Television, have called Monteith an exceptional performer "and an even more exceptional person." A representative for Lea Michele, Monteith's "Glee" co-star and real-life girlfriend, issued a statement: "Lea is deeply grateful for all the love and support she's received from family, friends, and fans. Since Cory's passing, Lea has been grieving alongside his family and making appropriate arrangements with them. They are supporting each other as they endure this profound loss together. We continue to ask the media to respect the privacy of Lea and Cory's family." Gia Milani, who recently produced and directed a Canadian film featuring Monteith, this week said Monteith "seemed healthy" when she last saw him four weeks ago in Los Angeles. "He looked super fit and he was energetic and excited," Milani said. She said Monteith showed no signs of a substance abuse problem while shooting the film a year ago. Category:Browse Glee Cast Changes Some of you may or may not have heard of the cast changes in Glee. Several members of the "Old" Glee Club will not be returning. Heather Morris who plays Brittany Pierce is having a baby and will be abscent. Mark Salling who plays Noah Puckerman will be leaving. Harry Shum Jr. who plays Mike Chang is leaving. Amber Riley who plays Mercedes Jones will also be leaving. Dianna Agron who plays Quinn Fabray has left in Season 4 of Glee and also will not be returning. Jayma Mays (Emma Schuester) will also be departing from Glee. So sad! However, the newbies are now promoted to series regulars. This consists of Melissa Benoist (Marley Rose), Jacob Artist (Jake Puckerman), Becca Tobin (Kitty Wilde), Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn), and Wade Adams (Alex Newell). Congratulations guys! The death of Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) means that Finn Hudson will no longer be a regular but will still be a huge part of the show. Cory will forever be a huge part of Glee. Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) may or may not leave Glee. We think she might due to meeting her lover (Monteith) there and now that he is dead she will be sad. We totally get you Lea and we don't care what choice you make,just know that we will always love you. RIP Cory Monteith, we will always love you and will never say goodbye. Heaven now has a drummer who will be drumming every now and then. So remember that the thunder is just Cory playing the drums! Category:Browse Latest activity Category:Browse